solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Rick Vaskte
Overview Rick Vaskte was born in New Volvar, in the year 1190. He was grown up in three different places, New Volvar, Alenthyl, and in a ship, with a crew. He really enjoys living his life in the most fun and interesting way. He can't hold it to do the same the whole time, every single day. He is currently living in Hearth, at the orphanage. Appearance Rick Vaskte has dark, soft brown hair, combed back neatly. He keeps his hair fairly short, but not too much. His eyes are from a pretty, dark green, and his skin seems apparently pale. He is quite tall, 5'1, and one of the most strong and well shaped kids of the orphanage. He's even popular between the girls, there. He wears a very simple outfit most of the times, and always wears the bracelet his former lost romance Francesca made for him. Although he is very handsome, he does has his certain defects he's gained with the time. A somewhat noticeable one is the very tiny scar he has under his chin due an unfortunate hit he had on a fall in the boat of the crew he before belonged to. He also has a scar in the knee, where he also fell once on his knees, hitting hard. And, the last one as far as now, on the side of his chest, not too big one, but it's still a scar, gained after a training sword battle with one of his many friends. Background Rick's first years Rick Vaskte was born in New Volvar, in the year 1190, 46 of the Full Bloom. When the woman, his mother, Al'Naye gave birth, she died, and the father, Al'Syr cried her lost, giving the child on adoption without a name, even, when he was only two weeks old. The kid grew up in the orphanage, the other kids were rough, although, fun and friendly. They liked to call him Sam'Vaor. Rick and his friends had lots of adventures together, like swimming up many lakes, riding horses, training dogs, and playing sword fights. Without any parents, they lived in the orphanage, a temporal home. But that all was, until he turned five. Someone knocked the orphanage's door, at night. Rick was sleeping, and all of his friends as well. The orphanage runner opened the door, when she was preparing dinner, and they both spoke. It was a man, with black brown hair, blue eyes, and high stature. He was wearing a very fancy suit, and had on his hand an also very fancy briefcase. The man seemed to not be aware the kids were sleeping. He didn't care about his voice tone, so he did easily woke up Rick. As they spoke, Rick slowly got off his bed, touching the floor with caution. He began to walk towards the exit of the room, trying not to make any great noise. He eventually managed to come the other side, and left, peeking downstairs. Rick called the owner of the orphanage, who was speaking with the man. "I can't sleep, Marta.. I have nightmares." He hardly said, very sleepy, and clearly noticed she was talking with someone "Oh.. Honey, can you come, please?" She smiled, motioning to approach. And so Rick did. The man extended a hand for the kid, but Rick felt a bad vibe about him, deciding not to take it and hide behind Marta. She explained Rick that he would adopt him, after Rick and him met. It was an Alenthylian man, called Moronnielle Vaskte. He said he came to New Volvar with his wife, and his intentions were about a job important meeting, and if given the opportunity, to take care of the kid that his best friend, Al'Syr, had, since Syr left a note saying that Moronielle might adopt and take care of Rick. Rick's "Big kid" years Moronnielle didn't tell Rick his father suicided, but he did tell him he knew his father, and that they were good friends. At the beginning, Rick didn't believed him, but he managed to really understand who this man was, with the time. Rick was sad, he was going to Alenthyl, with a man who came see him every day, and he needed to say farewell to his friends. And so, Rick, Moronnielle, and his wife, Victoria, went off to Alenthyl, and showed Rick the city they lived in. Rick quite liked it, although he didn't fit in, he enjoyed the trip. Victoria had a house in Westershire, where Rick was named and educated. He grew up, meeting new friends and family in there. He also had a brother, of two months old called Naro. As he turned ten, he met some particular friends from Volvar. He was giving a walk through the harbor in Westershire, looking at all the boats. There was one coming, though, and inside, there was a young man who's name was Amire, his son Valcio and his daughter Vee, of nearly thirteen years old, and a girl called Francesca, ten years old like Rick. They arrived the harbor, and parked the ship there. They smirked as they went the stairs down to the wooden floor of the harbor, as Rick went to hide away to see them come. He followed them, they all walked together inside the town, stepping inside a tavern. Rick walked behind them cautiously on his own. They seemed to be a real crew! Rick didn't know, his best years were about to begin. He met these people, and made friends with them. "We're going to stay here some more months." They said, and Rick started to familiarize more and more with his new friends. Also, Rick felt a strong attraction towards Francesca. Together they did everything. Hunting, fishing, riding horses, and doing their own adventures through the forests or hills. Rick's first adventures One day, they needed to depart Westhire. Rick felt so sad, he really wanted to go with these new amazing friends. He, at the end, when they were going to go, stared at their boat, and when they were about to sail away, Francesca peeked through the window, waving at Rick with tears in her eyes. Rick needed to be strong, but he couldn't resist. He ran towards the boat, and yelled he wanted to go with them. That he didn't wanted anymore anyone to care about him or what to care about, like them. So they accepted, and Rick got up, he escaped. They had many adventures together, as a crew, they were growing up in people. Years and years of going through the very deep seas, exploring new lands and old ones. Visiting New Volvar from time to time, the orphanage too. Although he wasn't even thinking about returning to his boring life in Westershire. He and Francesca were quite happy, as they continued their adventures together. Rick was quite a charismatic and fun kid, that had it simple: If life isn't fun, it isn't life. He really had an intelligent point of view of what life is, it is to be lived, and not to be wasted in doing the same all day. Rick's preadolescence He was getting bored of travelling easier and easier, sighing every time he woke up on his room at the ship. He was eleven already, and he was indeed getting bored of fishing, and of having paused on their adventures. He missed his family in Westershire, already, he felt pretty bad about having left them. He was even thinking about asking the crew to return him there. But he then thought about how bored it'd become. Although, he was figuring out that he was growing up, and needed a family, and good education. He was tired of living in a ship and having to do stressful chores always. He thought about something. He went to ask the crew to leave him on New Volvar, his very hometown, and the place familiarized the most with. Quite unfortunately, though, the crew members, especially adult ones, did not approve what Rick wanted. They only wanted more and more crew members. Plus, Rick wanted to take Francesca with him, and she wanted too. And so, Rick's and Francesca's plan started getting developed. The crew's next stop was in Novania, yes. At that moment, Rick wasn't interested in Novania, but he and Francesca were hoping to get his plan made. At the time when they arrived Novania, for the leaders of the crew to meet a merchant, they told the kids and other young members to stay in the ship and not move, they even parked away from the harbor, so the small ones couldn't move. But Rick was very smart. They were about to carry out their plan. At night, the adults returned, and they were planning to stay there a couple of days, so Francesca and Rick didn't have much time. When they all got to sleep in each one's room, Rick stayed awake, and when they were all asleep, he went through the door, slowly, with careful step, and knocked on Francesca's door. She wasn't there, though, Rick started to feel concern. He looked for Francesca everywhere in the ship, but couldn't find her. Rick began to hear the captain's voice, speaking with his lover in the main room. He thought everyone was asleep! He was getting out of time, so he ran to the exit, and quickly, stepped into the grass, running to the harbor. He didn't find Francesca anywhere, he was quite scared. But then, she wasn't the matter anymore. He kept looking for any people, and went to the orphanage, after asking some people about it, as best as he could. He was kept under Anna's care, for a week, even when the crew came to pick him up, he said he was against that and she defended him, making the crew go away. Then, he stayed there, until he turned twelve. He loved Novania, the place that took care of him over a year, and received him in a so kind way, so he decided to stay. Before going, the crew gifted him a horse, white horse. They never told him anything about Francesca, though, even if he asked them about her. Known Associates Friends * Francesca * Valcio * Vee * Annabelle * Other orphans Acquaintances * Nori * Karolina * Other orphans Enemies No one, yet. Personality Rick's an adventurer, enthusiastic, and as mentioned before, he only wants to live the life, not to waste it on doing boring things. He's very friendly and fun, seeming to be very sociable, even with any stranger who might catch him to speak in the street or something. He's got even a romantic side for special occations. Likes * Animals * Training horses * Hunting * Fishing * Travelling * Adventures * Novania * Playing with his friends * Fun activities * Interesting stories * Music Dislikes * Liars * Smug ones * Cleaning * Being told what to do when he doesn't wants to * Abusers * Boredom * Creeps Quirks * Heavy Volvarian accent * Can't read * His favorite color is orange * Loves to always be on his bare feet * He likes light clothing Other Theme Music Link Face Claim Link Item Claims Link OOC Notes Text Category:Characters